Robin of the Cooper Order
by Crystalmoon39
Summary: Robin Hood's deeds are done in good Nottingham. But his adventuring days are far from done. The Cooper Order, and Sir Galleth, recruit the young raccoon, having him join in their quest. But as the Order's fame grows, Robin must hide a secret that he has kept hidden since he was a child. Will an accident of fate ruin his legend forever?
1. Saying Good-bye

**A/N: Hi! For those who think this looks familiar, it IS a rewrite.**

 **Robin appeared in those banners in the circus, and that is about all we see. Wonder what happened to him? How he got in the circus, and why Galleth was found there later?**

 **Here's what happened...**

* * *

 **Prolgue: Saying Good-bye**

 **Robin's POV**

Every story's ending sets the stage for a new beginning. Some roles are forever changed while others continue on to their destiny. For me, my legend had reached its end. Robin Hood was no longer needed by the people. The raccoon who stole from the rich and gave to the poor no longer needed to hide and sling arrows at foes. Even if I am hailed as a hero, when the story is done, where am I to go? Justice had been dealt to my cause, but what of others? There had to be at least one other like myself. There is no shortage of over-taxing officials and greedy monarchs. Thus, I saw reason to set out on my quest.

I have never before questioned what I desire for myself. Selfish temptations have oft haunted me at the days end. But my mission has long overshadowed whatever needs I needed beyond grasping my revenge. Who I truly am, who fate declared me to be… What I am known for is the identity of another. Of one who was dear to me in his life. Robin, I declared my name at his death, and it is as Robin I will continue to live on. I challenged fate, I can live with the consequences. This is what I wanted as I left Nottingham behind.

With Nottingham no longer having need for a hero, I set my sights on the horizon and headed off. I lived as I did in the last year, enjoying what bounty the forest brought to me. I awoke to the smells and sights of the lush trees, ate the fruits which came with the reasons, and occasionally found aid with fellow travelers. Sometimes aiding those travelers or derailing nobles, but ever doing what I promised I'd do to uphold justice. But when the eighth sunrise had passed from the day I left my home, three figure came through my forest. These were wolves, lower class and having little in distinction from each other. I eyed them as I rest amid the high, green branches, my high ground. Where my arrows my fly to whichever target I choose. The wolves were running with each of them carrying a sack that rang with the sound of coins. "Ill-gotten, no doubt." I whisper to the wind. Their lapping tongues and saggy garments suggest thieving is their trade, and the obvious dullness in their eyes suggest these creatures are incredibly dull.

My logic leads me to that the only place they could have gotten that much gold must be from a noble in the area. Yes, I detest greedy animals and so redistribute their wealth among the less fortunate, but in this case my intervention may not be necessary. Thus I return to my lunch of a red apple I found in a tree some days ago.

"Halt! Halt!" A voice rings out from a distance. Something compels me to return my eyes to the forest road. There I see, running after the wolves, three more… and quite odd creatures. One is a bear of great girth carrying wooden club, wheezing as he runs to catch up, the other looks to be a white rabbit in a clad in a farmer's clothes, and leading the charge… is a raccoon knight? Hm… perhaps I should see who is friend and who is foe in this merry chase. Bow and arrow on my back, I leap branch to branch silently within earshot of the company.

After a long and, presumably, tiring chase, the wolves turned and snarled at their pursuers.

"You vile, thieving scoundrels!" The raccoon declared pointing a hooked lance in their direction. "Unhand Sir Hucklebee's gold and we shall be merciful!"

"He is quite bellower is he not?" I observe. The knight is quite a handsome example of our kind, yet he does not come across as one with great wit.

"Le Paradox says when it's time to pay up, and how _much_ he has to pay up!" One of the wolves said, "Tis you who shall rot in the dungeons, Galleth."

Ah, so that is the reason for this chasing about! Again wolf is foe and raccoon is friend, but why are these lowly creature working for a noble against a knight?

"Nay, yee flee-ridden beasts!" the knight, called Galleth declares. "Tis unjustified taxation! Le Paradox may take what he is owed, but nothing more. What need of he who has so much already?"

"Who doth sayth thy gold is for Lord Le Paradox?" Replies the wolf, "Tis gold to fund his banquet for the king. He requires new clothes, new furnishings, new jewelry, new plates and grand food to entertain royalty for the day."

" _My_ year's work for just a day of _his_ frolicking?" The rabbit cried out angrily. "Thy master is a demon of greed and self-importance! Taking what is not his and using it to gain himself a high position, is there no honor in him?"

I agree with thee, Master Rabbit. Twas greed and selfish nobles that earned me my pursuit of justice today. I ready my arrows and bow, should these fellow animals require an unseen ally.

"Mayhap nobility is not so noble, Hucklebee. But honor among thieves there is!" Galleth placed the hooked sword behind his back and replaced it with a proper straight and sharpened one. "I, Sir Galleth Cooper, will show them the valor of the righteous outlaw!"

The battle ensued. Sir Galleth and his allies each took it upon himself to fight each wolf individually while I spied, unseen, above. The bear used his strength and his club, the rabbit was swift afoot, and the grey raccoon charged in headfirst and screaming like an idiot!

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Pity to the king who hath such fools to protect his kingdom." Yet in truth, the three seemed to be handling the wolves quite well. Galleth was an obvious swordsman if a little too forward in his technique, and the others played to their species strengths to overcome their enemies. I almost lowered my weapons and turned to go, if the unnatural snapping of branches had not caught my ear. Straining my head to see over my shoulder and below, I could see that the three scoundrel wolves were not alone in stealing the money. A band of six more waited behind the trees, teeth gleaming in preparation for a surprise attack on the trio.

A surprise attack! The three fighting now were merely the bait, meant to tire potential pursuers and then the rest attack once victory is merely seemingly assured. Surprisingly strategic thinking for ones I first thought to be numbskulls. And the knight's company didn't seem to have any other assistance on the way for his comrades and himself. "Apparently, I shall indeed be the Deus Ex Machina to these unschooled gentlemen."

The two sides were now facing each other. Hucklebee, the rabbit; Sir Galleth, the raccoon; and the unnamed bear stood lined up ready to deliver the final blow against the three wolves. "I shall give you one last chance." Sir Galleth was breathing heavily, if the long run had not tired him out, the combat just now surely must have. "Surrender the gold and you will not taste my blade!"

The wolves chuckled darkly. Galleth and his company looked on in confusion. I pulled back my arrow to the edge of my smile.

"Take a look around, Galleth."

I took aim as the wolf spoke.

"We hath-"

I released. The arrow struck an ally of the wolf from behind the tree. The beast gave out a yelp as he fell to the ground. The wolf's fall made all down on the ground turn and look out from their hiding places.

"What?" I heard from the company of the good men.

Smirking and in quick succession, I struck down every one of the wolves that had been hiding behind the trees and fallen logs. Terrified the three original crooks turned and faced the only company they could see. The men below me all looked at the wolves in equal confusion.

"Retreat!" The head-wolf cried. Dropping the bags, the three wolves ran until even I could not see them. I sent an arrow at their tails for good measure.

"Right ho!" cheered the grey raccoon in great confidence. "Rejoice my friends, another glorious victory! Sir Galleth is the most unmatched knight in all the land!"

This knight is obviously a delusional one. I sigh and readied myself to leap away from the travelers now that they had what was rightfully theirs. I have the lifestyle of a lonely man and have found prosperity in that way. "New allies!" his voice echoed up to my perch though he turned all around, trying to guess my location. "Reveal thyselves! To whom do we owe our gratitude?" He takes the credit for himself then offers gratitude?

I did not come down. Yet I also did no leave.

My curiosity kept me in place to see which of these seemingly unclever fellows may guess my location.

"Are we aided by God this day? Or by beast? Pray! You hath proven yourself, friend, now show to us whom we owe this day."

I have been without companions for some time. A brief time of talking will not do much harm. I drop down in front of the three men, my green hood hiding all but my eyes. The men gasped upon seeing me, I bowed at the waist upon seeing them. "I am the archer which stopped and took down these wolves. Who art thou who enters this forest?"

They stare. I know not why. My apparel is no stranger among the current company. I wear the bearings of a poor man: pants that reach to the tops of my boots, a white (though dirtied) shirt beneath a tunic of green to match the green forests I wander.

The knight recovers first. He coughs to clear his throat and extends his hand forwards. "We are in your debt, good sir. To whom do we owe our gratitude?"

I suppose this is a fair invitation to reveal my face. I pull back my hood and shake the offered hand. "I am Robin formerly of Sherwood Forest."

The first to recover was the raccoon knight. "Excellent display of marksmanship, good lad." He then pauses and stares fixed upon my face. I do not shrink from his gaze, but stare squarely back at him, oddly. He pulls back, releasing my hand. "Twas only you that fired those arrows? Are we truly in the presence of _the_ Robin Hood? The Legendary Chivalrous Outlaw of Nottingham?"

I nodded once in an air of pride. "Indeed, tis I. And I know of none other by my name of Nottingham." Nor did I know that I was a legend.

"This… not… Nottingham…" said the bear.

"True!" said the rabbit, known as Hucklebee. "The borders of the great city are a many mile off. Why would its protector be here?"

I remove my green hood attached upon my tunic to better reveal my face in honesty. My hair is cut short, better to keep my hearing at its sharpest as well as my true identity unknown. "The tyrant of Nottingham is no more. Thus, neither is the protector needed. I do not pretend to be the only justice, but I keep a weathered eye, and good ear about should my home need of me again."

"Well spoken!" declared Sir Galleth. He walked right to my side and placed an armored glove upon my shoulders. I tried to pull away. "Good sir, you are just the kind of man I have been searching for!" At that I managed to free myself. Instantly my trusty bow and loyal arrows are readily aimed.

"What? Do you mean to tell me you look to have me arrested? Receive the reward placed upon my head?" Even if the sheriff was no more, I should have known he had allies outside of even my arrow's range.

The raccoon put up his hands in defense. "Return thy arrow, Good Robin! I seek not rewards, but the honor of knighthood. And I mean to seek thy company as a member of my Order."

"Order?" I lower my weapons. "Of what Order do thy speak?"

"The Knights Cooper Order." Answered Sir Hucklebee. "Sir Galleth speaks of his own Order, though it is only in the making."

I noted that Sir Galleth rubbed the back of his head in some kind of embarrassment at the rabbit's words. If these men mean no harm to me, I will be of no harm to them. I return my bow and arrow to their place upon my back.

"Hm… What is the nature of your Order, Sir Galleth?" I ask.

The knight resumed his look of confidence and shouted to the sky with his fist raised. "The Knights Cooper Order… Tis the beacon of light in these dark times! Tis the rising dawn in the endless night of chaos! Tis the resounding song in the silence of oppression! A brotherhood of honor and chivalry, a heralding of justice, a stronghold of fearless hearts, a-"

"Us." The bear said.

Galleth's shoulders fell. "Yes… Little John speaks true. The Order is but in its beginnings. But we are looking to advance our numbers."

My first impression of Galleth: he is a fool. Proclaiming to the heavens that you are the greatest at a mere number of three is a lowly boast. Indeed, he is a fool. Yet, he is a fool with a brave heart.

I smile at the chest-fallen knight. "And what is your cause?"

"Steal from rich… give to poor…" Little John said.

"A-Actually!" Sir Galleth corrected him, "We only take unjustly from the corrupt nobility and give it back to the people."

"Ah." Just as I have been doing. Apparently my plan was not so originally. But to be thought up by one such as Galleth… perhaps I should rethink my plans. "Well, I commend you on such a worthy cause to you Sir Galleth, Hucklebee and Little John. With how the nobility has been behaving lately I am sure that allies will come flocking your way. A good day to you all." I bowed I pulled up my hood once again over my face.

"Wait!" The knight had caught me by the left shoulder. "Sir Robin, do you mean to refuse our offer?"

I turned back to address the man. "Tis an offer of great adventure and rewarding results. But an adventure of such I have already taken. I wish you success, but I cannot accept."

"Why?" asked Hucklebee.

"My abilities are…" How should I explain it? "Best done alone. I have saved and entire city that way, I do not think cooperation with an entire band would best suit me." And if I travel with such a number as this great bombastic raccoon wishes to gain, my secret will be that much harder to cover.

"He speaks some truth, Galleth." Hucklebee spoke to his companion. "Just now he saved us from an ambush of at least ten wolves. Clearly, Robin Hood is of no mere standard of bowman."

"Which all the more makes him most suited to the Order!" Galleth insisted. "With the Legendary Robin Hood, the Cooper Order will surely gain a great many noble hearts who wish to follow in his example."

So this knight wishes to benefit from my reputation. He becomes more a fool by the minute. "Another obstacle," I tell the men, "is my own name. To use it is also to invite enemies which may cut down your Order before it even rises."

"True." Galleth consented. Perhaps he is not completely beyond reason. "Then a new name you shall be known by!" Or perhaps not…

Galleth joyfully clapped me on the back and hooked his arm about both my shoulders. "Under The Knight of the Cooper Order, Sir Robin Hood shall henceforth be known as… Robin Greensleeves! That should conceal thy true identity."

"Well, I-"

"Welcome to our number Sir Robin!"

And thus I was pulled down the road with hearty welcomes.

* * *

 **I only own this OC of Robin Hood. The rest belongs to their rightful owners.**


	2. Past Aquaintances

**Thank you BuffaloSoldia for reviewing.**

 **No story is the same when told twice, even in a history book.**

 **Robin had a past before the Cooper Order. What if it catches up to him? Would it be a bad thing?**

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

I 'joined' the Knights of Cooper Order, and for some time traveled with the three companions. The Cooper Order started out small and, in my highest opinion, _greatly_ disadvantaged. _Sir_ Galleth Cooper, I learned, was not a properly knighted sire, though by his many acclimations he certainly seemed to be. He had no mind of strategy or, in some cases, common sense! And half the time the idiotic raccoon would give himself the praise!

It annoyed both me and Hucklebee to no end, but Little John did not seem to mind. Though to be fair, he did not seem to mind much of anything. The brown bear, the time I spent getting to know them, had been a simple mountain man. Little John had been a hard laborer, though he cared little about the small amount of money he received. In fact, when he got it, he either forgot about it or placed it in a pile beside the window of his hut, he didn't even care if it got stolen. He only worked because that was how he spent his days. The only real worry that ever came to his life was when local officials came and demanded his village double their efforts into gathering resources from their caves and the forest. That was when Little John learned that his size alone could keep people from bullying his friends and neighbors, and when he met Galleth he joined him on his quest to form the Order.

Hucklebee was the only one I could have an intelligent conversation with. Having joined Galleth's Order perhaps not even a few hours before myself, Milo Hucklebee was indeed a farmer, but had at least gotten himself educated enough to be considered intelligent. Hucklebee was an incredibly fast runner, able to almost match the speed of one of my arrows. That being said, it was still his speed that was his most valuable asset. All three of them had the same kind of strategy: charge in head first and second guess their actions later.

Yet… It was altogether not a terrible time of my life.

Each of them had moments of redemption.

* * *

One such a day, the three of us had taken the night in a tavern. Hucklebee and Little John had taken in conversation with the mole behind the bar. And Galleth… he had gathered the rest of the tavern around him as he told and acted out atop a table about how he had slain thirty-five mongoose soldiers with just one leap using his lance. It may have been the drink loosening my mood but I could not stop my thoughts from spilling into my words.

"Galleth's name shall be synomnous with exasperation, if nothing else." I had traveled with this small band for three weeks, and though we had been able to assist a villager or two, nothing showed me that Galleth was anything more than a braggart. He told stories which held mostly his own perspective, and he took liberties to exaggerate his tales with each retelling. Not that I mind being out of the spotlight. What I do mind is that someone has taken up my 'chivalrous cause' and really only seeks the fame it brings. "That great fool…" I mutter.

"Aye, don't let it get to ya, Robin." Hucklebee comforted. Little John came back with another round for the three of us. "Galleth's grown hearin' grand tales of his ancestors. His greatest wish is to also be among the great legends."

"Galleth… good." Said Little John, taking a seat beside me. I accepted the drink from Hucklebee.

"Tis not his method of gaining fame that worries me." I told them. "It is how he seems to be drawing up images of heroism he has not yet accomplished. I would not mind Galleth taking credit for my own exploits as long as he reworked the tale in way that matches his own skills at the level they really are."

"His pride would be greatly injured should he hear you say that."

The three of us looked Galleth's way. He was swinging his sword around in the air as he was addressing the small crowd around him, oblivious to our discussion.

"Perhaps it is a blow to his pride that would best shrink his swollen head." I spat.

"Robin… upset?"

I sighed and put my glass down. "Nay, Little John. In truth this does suit me better. As Robin Greensleeves I can best escape the enemies of my past, though they may recognize me if our deeds become too well known. In that case, I would not mind it be Galleth taking claim to the exploits."

"But Robin," said Hucklebee, "Galleth is no archer. He cannot claim anything unless it is won at the point of a sword , can he not?"

"Precisely, Hucklebee. Galleth does not know the kind of trouble he will draw to himself. If his imaginings are talked about and his stories retold it will become more difficult to save his hide when at last his fantasy catches up with him." Complaining about Galleth is a common topic among the three of us. While I was more or less forced into joining, Hucklebee and Little John do hold respect for the raccoon knight. "I say again though. If I remain a mere shadow upon the back of the stage for this tale, tis a part I gladly play."

"Unfair." Stated Little John. "Robin… friend. Robin… hero too."

"That's right!" Hucklebee exclaimed putting his glass on the table with a thud. Thankfully, it roused no attention. "Robin, the reason Galleth took you into the Order was to use the name of Robin Hood to rally allies."

I knew that. And now I felt angry because of it! "I know." I stood up and began leaving. "But I did not seek that fame to have my name known! I did it to avenge those wronged, ones that I loved. Correcting the cruelty of this age is not to be taken as a path to glory for one's self! Tis the names of the fallen that should be known. Not the names of those who were merely chosen by fate to struggle on. Take my name, take my story, but I cannot _stand_ that a fool now takes what I have long fought for to use in his game of folly."

Abandoning my comrades in the tavern, I left for our hideout in a terrible mood.

* * *

I did not realize exactly what I had said until I was at the river in the woods. "Ah, perhaps tis _I_ that am the fool." Hucklebee and Little John have been taken in by Galleth's fantasy of the future, they have their pasts and know of our world's unfairness. We have all fought side by side on only a few occasions, and within the fire's glow as we rest, they have told their stories. I know why they walk this path. And I am thankful that their tales have taken up most of our time so that I may remain silent. These are immature adventurers, but do they know the true danger?

I think of going back and apologizing for my behavior. But… my head feels heavy and my footing is becoming unsteady. "Ah… Friar Tuck spoke true when he called this consumption an evil to be avoided." I go to the river. I cup my hands and drink the water; it relives me but a little. Even if what I said back at the tavern was the truth, it was not right to focus my anger on Hucklebee and Little John. What's more is that I revealed a little bit of my past to them in that outburst.

That alone is the greatest danger I could expose them to.

I wash away these thoughts and the throbbing in my mind with a drink from the river. And another. And another. I must drown these thoughts back into the depths of my mind. "I am Robin." I say, and repeat again. "I am Robin. I am an archer, I am a raccoon of nobility, I walk my path as a man. I am no other."

I try not to think about it as much as possible, but that doesn't mean I ignore the truth. I'm not as honorable as Hucklebee, Little John and everyone think me to be. My actions were out of revenge for the sheriff killing my family, none of them know that and I haven't the heart to tell them nor-

"Well, well, well." I look up from my thoughts. On instinct I harden my glare before I even identify the spy. It's a weasel. From his clothing I can tell that these are the very scoundrels Galleth led us to this town for. A whole band of these disgusting creatures have been attacking traders and merchants before than can come to town and sell their wares. But these thieves had been hiding and ambushing these travelers on the roads, taking their goods themselves. "Look what has come into our woods, eh? A scrawny, little rat!"

The good sir knows not who he is dealing with.

"I? A rat?" I hold no personal grudge against any rat. But by nature they are known to be quite crude. "A rat is known to take what is not his and squander it. Rob what is neither offered to him nor his to have. I'd say the description far better suits you, sir."

The weasel hissed and snarled at me. "I ain't no rat! You're one ah them knights those ruddy peasants called to do in me an me boys!"

From experience, I know to keep my weapons close to my person at all times. This weasel may be able to see my bow from my shadow in the moonlight, but for convenience and use my satchel for arrows cannot be seen from the front. "Hmph," I laugh from my nose. "And for identifying me I shall grant you a mercy. Leave this village for good, and you will not suffer the blow from my arrows."

The weasel chortled. "Ha ha ha! I call your bluff, ya madcap. You ain't got no arrows."

In a second my bow is in my grip and an arrow is aimed to his head. "I'd say otherwise."

The weasel let out a whistle.

One, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight… and three more in the trees. Hmm, perhaps I will finally have a challenge.

"Take a look, lads!" the head weasel gestured out to me. "This here's on ah them phony knights! Ha, ha! He don't even have a sword!" The rest of the company joined in his mocking laughter. "So what say yee, lads? This one ain't even old enough to shave! Are we bein' taken seriously?"

Had I met this miserable creature before Galleth, I would say he is the most arrogant creature on this earth. How many a foe hath underestimated me and now lie shamed or in the grave? A grin grows beneath my hood. I can kill them all, but it will have to be a straight shot for every time. I lower my arrow for the moment. I'll have to deal with the weasels in the trees first. By eliminating them, I gain my own high ground.

The think that I have lowered my guard, and that I am surrendering. "Hee-hee," the leader gloats, signaling for his men to move in closer. "Force him to sleep, lads. Then we'll take-"

One arrow strikes the leader on the shoulder, with all the others in shock it takes but three seconds shoot the tree in the trees onto the ground. "You were warned." I say to those remaining. One by one they each try to attack me with small clubs, pitch forks, old swords and some even try tree branches. Obviously they are armed with what they have stolen or found on the ground. _None can match my arrows._

In just a matter of minutes, all of them on the ground with an arrow in them. I walk up to the leader, who has suffered only the lightest injury. He tries to scramble away, but my foot on his leg prevents him.

"Do not think I do not recognize you….Sir Walter of Weslton."

The weasel's features are already twisted in fear. "How- How'd you know m-my na-na-name?"

"The late-Sheriff of Nottingham once hired you to kill a raccoon. That raccoon dueled with you, and only spared your life when you prayed to the Mother Mary for a second chance." This hired killer is now even lower on the ladder of life than the last time I met him. "You have wasted the chance the Mother gave thee, Sir Weslton. Ye have wasted my mercy."

The weasel gasped, "You're Robin Ho-!"

My arrow pierces his throat. His villainous life is no more.

I do not enjoy killing, but he knew who I was and he would have told. Walter of Weslton had to die to keep my comrades safe. To keep my past from coming to light.

I walk around the bodies, checking for special marks on their clothes that may identify them with a particular enemy. I also search for other money and other valuables that these thieves may have been carrying around with them. As I search I hear a only the slightest of sounds from behind a bush. I turn and reach for my arrows, but too late. One more weasel had escaped my sight, and he cuts the side of my arm with a sword. I grunt from the slice, the weasel lands stirring up the dust of the battlefield.

Rising the sword over his head he cries out, "Sir Waaaalllllllttteeerrrr!" I raise my bow to act as a staff to block. There was no need. Jumping, between me and my attacker comes an armored hand and sword.

"Not this night!" Galleth says to the weasel. He pushes the creature back. Falling back, the sword falls out of the weasel's hand. Hucklebee and Little John also appear, the former helping me to my feet. We all watch as the weasel runs off into the night.

"Robin… hurt." Says Little John.

The cut is small enough for me to cover with my hand, it isn't bad but I best treat it quickly. I furiously point off in the direction the thief ran. "Follow after him! With everything those scoundrels have stolen, they must have a hideout for storing it."

"Robin, we must see to your injury first." Galleth said, looking concerned.

All these bodies lying around us, and these men's greatest concern is a mere slice on my arm. I am too angry to feel touched. "He has seen me! He knows my name. And this could be our one chance to return what was stolen to the villagers." I brush off Hucklebee's hand from my shoulder and ignore his concerned look. "I can treat this myself at our hideout. Go now, quietly, so he does not hear you and I will try to catch up if I can."

I begin walking myself to the campsite, holding my arm to slow the bleeding. The corner of my eyes catches the lingering expressions of my comrades before they give chase to my attacker. Why did they come for me? They were having a too rousing time at the tavern to leave early. I stop in my tracks. I know I have judged these men too harshly. Even though their faults they have what it takes to be worthy heroes in this dark age.

I will think of a suitable apology for them, especially Galleth, when they get back. But I have to have this wound treated before that. "I can't let them know." I remind myself. "They may forgive a killer out of protection. But they will not forgive something this."

* * *

 **A/N Hmm... So Robin has a secret he does not want his new friends knowing.**

 **What could it be?**

 **Leave a review please!**


	3. True Friends

**A few people have looked at Chapter 2. And thank you BufalloSoldia115 for your review!**

 **If any of you have a guess at what Robin's big secret is, I'd like to know!**

 **Maybe this chapter will make it a bit easier to guess. :)**

 **Robin learns the lesson of:**

 **True friends!**

 ***Every Chapter will start with a flashback from Robin's Perspective***

* * *

 _I had worked alone in Sherwood Forest, but with the amount of attacks and reach of my arrows, the nobility entertained the idea that I had my own band of outlaws assisting me. By my family's old friend, Friar Tuck's, advice I involved no one else in my exploits. It made both living and my leaving of Nottingham much easier. 'Avoid the company of others.' The wise old badger, had said, 'Man or woman, Robin. It is not only your face that must be covered by hood and night, tis your true name that will be your undoing!'_

 _I had not said any farewells to the friar on my departure; my isolation had grown on me so much I saw no need to. Now however, a moment alone was hardly a choice! If Hucklebee wasn't challenging me to a race of him and my arrows, Galleth was pulling me by the shoulders and telling me the same tale of his 'bravery', changing the story with each retelling. I did not mind the company of Little John, he spoke little, and knew where to find food and supplies in the forest even better than I did. We did help others on our journeys. Poor citizens of England were suffering greatly under the rule of Prince John, just about everyone needed a helping hand or more money to keep on living. One day I we could be serving as farmhands to help a family with sick children, the next we would be planning a raid on the local tax collector mansion to get back their money._

* * *

One day we were traveling down the open road to a town farther out. I warned Galleth that it was dangerous for us to be out in the open, but the raccoon insisted that whatever danger could befall us, we could manage it. Galleth never listened to any words other than his own. Our journey brought us to the bank of a river where Hucklebee and Little John suggested we rest for the day and continue tomorrow.

"Nay!" shouted Galleth pointing his sword to the sky. "We journey on. The righteous have no time to rest. Who knows what villainy the king's men may accomplish while we dally?"

My sigh of exasperation went unnoticed. All the enemies we have faced so far have been rogues and random thieves. We met a few money grubbers here and there, but definitely not enough for us to be considered 'enemies' to the Prince. "Galleth," reasoning with this knight was often futile, but I still tried. "We must also rest to put up a fight against these men. To neglect rest is the same to neglect practice, let us stay the day here. We will make up the time with new energy and morale tomorrow."

Galleth pondered this for a moment. "Very well, Robin. We shall rest for the night."

I received looks of gratitude from Hucklebee and Little John. Galleth immediately set his crooked lance to the side of a tree and rested himself beneath it, taking my words to heart. Hucklebee came up and tugged on my arm. "By Jove, Robin you truly are a master strategist!" His words were excited, but hushed.

"Twas merely logic." I told him. "Hucklebee, you should rest and stay here with Galleth. Little John and I will find kindling and food for tonight."

I was more often in Little John's company that either of the others. He was a very friendly beast, and with a big heart. He also knew more about the layout of forests than I did, so he and I were often the ones doing chores.

A few trees had some dried twigs and branches beneath them not far away from where we stopped. Little John began collecting nearby berries and nuts in a bag for us to eat later, while I reached down to find the dry twigs and branches for the fire. I took but a few steps from my comrade when a sound made me pause and look up from my lower location. There was a river here. It would make sense, a forest as this requires a source of water. I could see the flowing water making crystal blue leaps over the rocks. It looked so lovely and refreshing. I thought of after completeing my task, I must sneak away from the others and bathe. I try not to do this too often, but we have been so far from such a beautiful river for so long! Oh, I will have to be extra careful so that the others do not follow me. As I was gathering the kindle wood in my arms, Little John spoke up. "Robin… sick?"

I stopped. Sick? Oh dear… perhaps he noticed my hesitation. I tried to distract him. "Sick? Not I, Little John. But these twigs I am unsure are fit to be firewood."

He slowly shook his massive head. "Robin… No like…Water?"

Oh, he did notice. I would never have guessed that Little John would be so observant. Then again, perhaps his quietness is due to a skill in observation. Slowly, I turned around to speak, "Yes." He did not usually demand a long answer, but he will tell Galleth and Hucklebee about this eventually. _They_ will ask if he does not.

"My sister, Marian… when we were young she drowned in a river in front of me. I couldn't save her. I cannot stand being in such running waters." I avoided his eyes as I told my tale. In case he tried to look, I worked to make my face hang with sorrow. Little John is so pure-hearted; it both makes him a great friend to have and a hard person to lie to. I am used to lying when it is called for, but to Little John… it has become harder and harder when he comforts and believes every word I say.

With the sun to my back, I can see his giant paw reaching out to comfort me. I inwardly stiffen. _I cannot be touched! "_ I!" _Think fast, Robin!_ "I will go on ahead, Little John. Here, take my pile of wood back to the others. I will go farther down and search for suitable foods for the fish we will catch." Placing the pile of twigs in his giant arms, I then put distance between me and my comrade.

* * *

I indeed find berries and herbs for eating, as well as natural medicines we will no doubt need before we reach our destination. Galleth tends to help every poor farmer, and damsel in distress he finds on the road. _We end up wasting our energy and supplies long before we were preparing for the original battle._ Galleth is just too reckless. His adventurous spirit is admirable, if it weren't testing my PATIENCE at every possible turn!

Just the other day, Galleth challenged a local noble to a duel because he had not paid for a meal at the tavern. The noble was arrogant and had made some crude remarks to the people at the tavern, though none of us were present at the offence. The noble agreed saying he looked forward to humiliating Galleth the next day. Galleth's code of honor did not forbid him from killing, but felt that there was enough useless bloodshed from the higher classes doing as it was. He said he planned only to defeat the noble, who was a cat, and demand the money he owed the tavern along with the noble's well-known family jewel.

During that venture the work was divided up. While Hucklebee assisted Galleth in dueling practice, Little John stole Galleth a new shield from the blacksmith's, and I scaled the noble's walls to learn what we could about the man. What I learned was that the noble cat had fully planned to cheat, spreading olive oil over the dueling area and traps so Galleth would fall into them. I spent the entire night, sabotaging the traps and placing my own. When I got back I told my friends everything, and we rested to prepare for the morning. Only to find out in the morning that a whole crowd had assembled to watch the duel, and Galleth was pointedly not invited in. According to the guard only those recognized as nobility or knighted could enter and use the arena. The regulation was new. It had been placed upon by that very noble the previous night. And Galleth… everyone knew his title of 'Sir' was honorary (self-given), he had never been officially knighted.

Yet this had not stopped Galleth. He seemed to accept, leading all of us away despite our protests. I had begun looking at the building to see a way to sneak in without the guards notice. I was about to tell Galleth when he went ahead with a plan of his own! Catapulting himself right into the arena! Our only clue as to how the landing went was the resounding roars of laughter from inside the arena. _Galleth..._ But he won the duel, and gave the tavern-keeper the money owed to him, as well as the Celestial Tear that Galleth kept for himself.

Careful planning, exact precision, and Galleth just has to bypass I all and be a bombastic idiot! Though it is unfair to some degree to say that, I suppose. He is by no means…well, he is arrogant but not the degree of the cat-noble. But he is good-intentioned, and seems intent on becoming the hero of legend so desperately needed in these times. And I should not be angry for my plan not being used. We were there to get someone's money back, not fight for center stage.

As I come back to our camp, I take note of the area we are currently in. True that Galleth had stopped when asked, but I need to make sure we are properly hidden. Galleth makes his own enemies, I will need to know if we will be found here and where I should sit and guard other at night. At the beginning, I didn't care much for the others' safety, they were full grown men and could manage themselves, particularly Little John. Then… medicine and wounds needed to be treated, enemies started becoming more dangerous, we often had to rest close when watching for danger to others and I slowly started lessening my distance from them. Most resting periods were done during the day, for our 'raiding' is our most sufficient deed and best done in the dark of night.

Galleth's ability in nightly maneuvers were better than I could have imagined! While his armor clanked and often gave away his location as he ran, he already had the makings of an impressive thief. His Catapult Crash (that I learned was what his crooked lance was for) could send him flying higher and greater distances than I could jump on my own. Galleth still favors frontal assaults, but his fearlessness is to be credited.

Instead of going directly into the campsite, I leap into the trees as I come closer. I do this often not only for the 'Knights' of the Cooper Order, but for my own benefit. After telling Little John my little story, I have to know Hucklebee or Galleth may have heard it.

I listen and watch. Apparently the three of them are conversing.

"Then shall we divide up Robin's share?" says Galleth.

"Robin… coming back." Little John.

Then Hucklebee says, "But if Robin does not like water, then does he like fish?"

Silence. I unconsciously cover my smile. _Oh, these silly knights!_

Little John, slowly shakes his head, "Poor… Robin."

"Indeed, friend." Galleth says. "Perhaps we hath judged Sir Greensleeves wrong. Though he is not one who searches for company, we should have suspected he had his reasons."

"But Little John said his sister drowned as a child!" Hucklebee interjected, a bit angrily. "Sure that makes it a sadder story, but why ain't Robin with us sept' when he's needed? He don't even sleep in the same clearin' as us. An' all those times, there were no river!"

"Stay yourself, Sir Hucklebee." Galleth says, trying to calm him while tending the fire they sat around. "Robin is a most strange fellow. Though his heroics are known far and wide, he is far younger than I had imagined. Let us not forget he is also an incredibly gifted archer! I would not have anyone else in his place."

"Ah, I ain't complainin' bout Robin, Galleth." Assured Hucklebee, "He's saved our skins far more times than I can count." The fire crackled suddenly. Galleth must have abruptly stopped. "It's the truth Galleth an' you know it. Robin's a fella does a lot ah thinkin'. By the time e'en one of us think up a way in to a scuffle, Robin's already figured a way in and out five times!"

I heard Galleth chuckle. "I admit, tis true what you say."

What? Did Galleth just say, what I think he said?

"Robin is the best strategist. No move he makes is not without reason, nor does it fail to reap rewards."

A surge of gratitude swells inside me. All this time I thought my thoughts were taken for no more than granted when in truth they are noticed! _Galleth you hath made me think you a fool many times. Do not disappoint me this time!_

"Recall my last exploit: the Duel with Master Meowsley. Robin not only discovered the traps and oil by that crooked-tailed coward, he also informed Little John of what type of shield I needed to turn the plan against him."

"Battering…Dash…"

"That's right!" Galleth was going into a story, I could tell. "A thick, well-enforced shield that whenever I slipped toward that noble would slam him into the traps and keep me protected. Hucklebee, you agreed that I should have had such a shield all along!"

"Aye, I did." Hucklebee agreed. "Robin was gettin' a headache over how many times ya just charge in without thinkin'. I said the shield an you were meant to be!"

 _Hucklebee!_ Such words were said in confidence! How dare you blurt them out while telling me to watch my tongue?

But to my surprise Galleth laughed heartily. "Ha ha! I know I try his mind, but know the truth is that I respect it. Though I call him a lad, I love Robin with all that is due to him. He inspired my quest to gather many knights together. And to fight beside him is an honor I could never have imagined nor let pass when the opportunity presented itself."

I roll my eyes.

"Robin…not… want… to come." Little John says little, but he speaks the truth.

"What?"

"He's right, Galleth." Hucklebee interjects again. "Robin wasn't fully convinced. We both said we'd stick with ya ta help. Robin keeps to hisself nearly all the time, part ah that may be bein' press-ganged into the Order. Ye even changed his name!"

"Well…" I could hear the awkwardness in Galleth's voice. "I suppose I was a bit forceful with my, erm, invitation. But the lad has had plenty opportunity to up and run and he has declined."

I could imagine the moment of silence was Little John and Hucklebee sharing a look with each other. _Truth, that I hath plenty of opportunities to leave. But I have never tried._ Despite my promise and the distance I set up, I have enjoyed more consistent company. And I was on my own quest that aligned with this Order's.

I hear Hucklebee speak up next, "I love Robin too! He's a good friend, when he ain't angry, bossy or pushin' ya away! He's smart an' is a right, fine, good doctor when we need 'em. An' he's sure the best master planner England's ever had." The rabbit stopped for a moment. "But other than that; the news 'bout his sister is the only real thing we know 'bout him!"

It suddenly felt like a stone had been dropped into my stomach.

"His archery is right fine to prove that he's _the…_ Robin Hood." He said the last bit in whisper. I still heard it. "But we can at least say three differ'ent things 'bout each other while Robin's person has only a mark of one!"

I feel as though I am being accused and they do not even know I am present. I had not guessed that this would occur. I have had several stories lined up in my mind to tell them in case they asked about my previous life. Then the thought strikes me. _But how could they ask when I constantly avoid them?_ Oh, how could I have overlooked this? Yes I must avoid too close of company, but I am so used to not explaining myself that I…

That I barely remember how to speak to others. Little John was the first to ask, and it was today that was the first opportunity. _A lack of explanation is shadier than a sloppy tale. No wonder Hucklebee feels suspicious._ But how do I remedy this? I care for these men and want to part of their noble quest, but how can I stay and keep my secret if there is already a weakening of trust? Assuming there was any to begin with.

Galleth speaks up in a roar. "Now that's enough!"

Galleth's voice… I've never heard him so angry. Not even when confronting an opponent have I heard this kind of rage from him. "I will not hear a single word more against Robin! Though Robin is as mysterious as the night, he is also a true as the steel in my sword! Many a time, when a foe hath attacked as from behind, twas Robin's keen eyes and swift arrows that saved our lives. Many a time as we lie with wound flowing like a river, and tis his quick thinking and knowledge plants and medicine that spared us to fight another day!

"The lad is hardly uncouth, perhaps he has lost some ambition, but he still hath the glow of those who seek to wench the fire that burn against the unfortunate! Tis the sight I saw the first day I met him. Though much of time has passed since then, I will remember it. Robin, even as Greensleeves, shall be a mighty archer that will surpass even his former name! Has he not been instructing all the three of us his secrets to nightly maneuvers? And I, Sir Galleth Cooper, shall charge ahead with my unbreakable Order, its numbers counting for all those who are and are not with me now. Robin's name will be known only to those who share the oath of our Order, he will inspire them to be even greater men! Let him have his quiet and in peace if tis in mourning, his soul will surely find itself consoled in the company as we grow together. Let it be clear that I-"

I leap down from the tree. Galleth has defended me more gallantly than I ever could have imagined him doing. He loves his speeches, and to an extent so do Hucklebee and Little John. Never before did I know Galleth held such respect for me.

"Friends!" I greet them, not in my usual fashion. They all turn, even Galleth who is posing like a statue. "This forest is abundant is not only berries and herbs; I took the time to make a basket to carry as much as possible. Let me quickly sort them and we may get to feasting."

In a short time, most of the berries are eaten, and Little John and Hucklebee engage in conversation, leaving me to Galleth's company.

"You were making quite the monologue as I approached Galleth," I told him, stuffing a blackberry into my mouth. "To what means were you speaking to them about before I interrupted?"

He can say such words to the men, but what of to me?

"Ah… I was… Twas of…" Hm? Speech escapes him? Two impossibilities have happened today. "Twas of our future glory! Yes, that!"

I playfully punch him in the shoulder. "I know you lie. But then, I too. I heard you speaking before I approached. You all find me unsocial."

A look of clear embarrassment comes over Galleth. "Nay! Nay! Robin, thou art entitled to thine secrecy. Little John merely told us of the unfortunate incident of your sister, and Hucklebee spoke his mind out of exhaustion and frustration!"

"I also overheard you defending me." I tell him with a sly smile. "I thank you, Sir Galleth. I am not upset nor even surprised by Hucklebee's words. But your speech of admiration… huh, I fairly say I do not have the words to convey my gratitude."

At this Galleth does something he does fairly often: Hooks me round the shoulder using one arm in a friendly gesture. "Twas a true speech if ever I have spoken! Robin Greensleeves is a worthy ally to have, and an able friend in any time. When we first met I had expected someone of your reputation to be much older. But methinks to have achieved greatness before even thy bread has been grown means a far greater destiny still awaits you!"

Normally, I have pushed his arm off by now. Yet, I feel strangely inclined to let Galleth keep me here. Never has another come to my defense like just now. Nor has one ever been so blindly loyal to never question the meaning behind my actions. Galleth may be a fool, but he is a fool that is noble and loyal to his friends. It doesn't matter that he is not knighted, his kind chivalry and honor is all but dead to any 'nobleman' who could knight him. Galleth goes off into a speech about how our next exploit will gain us new members, only stopping to eat the fish Little John caught.

I eat with them, I listen, and throw in my logic and opinions when fit until darkness has well already fallen. In other words, I try to get let these men know me. When talking about my personal life, I still remain vague and hesitant, and they seem not to press in too far. They are more than eager to hear about my adventures while I was the hero of Sherwood Forest. Even Galleth listened with the interest of a child.

But as the fire dies, someone needs to keep watch. "Let it be I." I usually volunteer for this anyway.

"Nay, Robin, let me." Hucklebee stand up and places a hand on my shoulder. "I used ta guard the carrot field at night sometimes. I'll wake ya when I need a few hours of me own." I sense a tone of an apology in his voice and nod in thanks. I jump up into the trees and find a suitable branch to sleep on, the others find places to comfortably rest while Hucklebee goes off to stand guard. _Mayhap we should find some weapons in the next house we raid to better protect ourselves._ That might make Hucklebee's watch easier for him next time.

As sleepiness begins to fall upon me, I look up at the many stars that light the night above our heads. I have the best view, being the highest. Perhaps I will awake early for the river instead, I did promise Galleth to make up the for the time we rested. A cooling bath should do just the thing for me. In a whisper, as my eyes feel heavy, I say as I do every night, "Goodnight, Robin, my dearest… brother."

* * *

 **A/N: Like? Hate? Missing something?**

 **All comments are welcome in reviews.**


	4. Peril at Pentecost

**A/N: Okay, this waaaay late, but I did not get my new laptop until after Christmas! But I hope you'll enjoy this just the same.**

* * *

 **Peril at Pentecost**

 **Robin's POV**

The wind was harsh, and the snow was piling up higher and higher. For once I agreed with Galleth's decision to press on despite any weariness. We had to find shelter before nightfall, or freeze to death on our feet this very night. Little John, for once was head of our line, tired like the rest of us, yet otherwise unaffected by the cold. Much of our clothing had been changed to winter wear, Galleth still wore his armor but with much thicker clothes and layers added as well. Hucklebee and I also had more appropriate wear, with colors to better match in our… brighter landscape. We were still on the run, despite many throughout the land who knew of our quest.

Yet we were still living off the good will of others. While these were better our garments we previously owned, the bite and cold of the wind was ever slowing even Galleth's march. To make it worse, three more had joined us; a crow who was a local bard, a duck who had been a peasant in the last town, and a grateful young sparrow. I do feel they are both grateful and admiring of us, we did save their towns when they needed us. But I feel concern for what with so many feathered companions in our company people may say that the Cooper Order is for the birds.

It would limit our company.

As it was we had to make the necessary food rations to feed these three in addition to ourselves, and… no questioning it: our pace had slowed.

"We go forth la-la-la-lads!" Galleth called back to us. "S-S-Such trials muh-muh-muh-must be f-faced to its end!" If any good came from the cold, it was that Galleth could barely speak.

Behind me in the line-up I heard a thud. Everyone turned; it was the young sparrow boy, named Skylar. This wind had to be most trying for him. I was ahead of the new knights and made it over id Skylar before any of the other. Lifting his wing over my shoulder, I could feel that he was as cold as the snow itself. "Keep moving!" I ordered the others. "And stay close! Sunset will be soon, we must find lodgings before then." With that our company continued on through the blizzard.

I supported young Skylar, and as I walked with him some of his strength seemed to return. "I…Th-Thank you, Sir Greensleeves."

Despite my mood, I manage a smile at him. True to his word, Galleth told no one of my name. "Tis the honorable action of a comrade. Little John knows this road, he will have us at the City of Northpass in a short time."

No sooner had I said that, we collided with the line in front of us. "…Here…" Little John pointed with his gigantic claw. Out in front of us was nothing but snow, hills of it.

"Eh…Little John?" said Hucklebee. "There's nothing here."

No one else spoke. I looked down at Skylar. If he didn't get warm soon… I will regret my inner complaints about too many members too soon. Little John sniffed the air. He lumbered a little ways away up to one of the hills. He sniffed it again, leaned in, set his club down and began digging. The rest of us weren't quite sure what he was doing so we left him to it. Perhaps he's digging out a cave or a shelter for the night?

It didn't take a minute until Little John stopped and stood up straight. With a giant claw he pointed, "Here."

Hucklebee looked at the group and then strode over to Little John. He looked to where our friend was pointing. "There's a door here!" he called back.

"What?"

I left Skylar with the others to help Galleth and Hucklebee dig the rest of the way. Indeed there was a white door buried in the snow, and further digging revealed a whole front of a church! "By Jove!" Exclaimed Galleth. "Methinks this hill of snow is truly a church!"

"Now what would give that away?" I asked with sarcasm. Hucklebee covered a chuckle, and Little John knocked on the door.

The door pulled back to reveal an aardvark in a priest's clothing. The creature squinted and leaned towards Little John. "Why…" he said in an old voice. "Could it be? Little Johnny Ursa?"

"Father Heebleheart…"

* * *

After what was a beautiful thirty second reunion of Little John and his childhood friend, The Knights of the Cooper Order were welcomed into the small, no longer snow-bound church. According to Father Heebleheart, a recent heavy snowfall was the least of the town's troubles. Giving up what he could, a fire of the church candles and a bit of broth of old vegetables, he told us the most shocking story that would take me years to find a more insane one.

The town headman, the Duke Addington had effectively canceled the Christmas holiday! And when Galleth spat out the entire soup bowl from his mouth at the news, instead of asking if we were going to get involved I asked the priest what he could tell us of this.

First the Duke had set a severely limiting amount of food saying it should be saved for the _entire_ winter. When in actuality everyone knew he was hoarding in his private storages leaving his subjects to not only starve but call off the days of feasting. Then he had banned singing from the town limits because it disturbed his _fragile_ ears. And finally, all gatherings and travel in and out of town was being stopped by the law enforcement. The citizens could not even go to the church, they had to stay and work for the Duke.

It not take but one look at a red-in-the face Galleth to know just what we would be doing to prepare for Christmas Day.

Our first step would be acquiring disguises.

No. Allow me to rephrase.

Step one is always grabbing Galleth by the tail and keeping him from giving away our presence before we even start. He was just so enraged by this situation that we all agreed to lock him into the confession room until the plan was worked out. Truthfully, I was about as mad as he was at the moment. Not even the Sheriff of Nottingham had put such restrictions on the people. But that all the more so made me want to get this plan done properly and thus end this tyrant's reign.

The priest happened to have some spare clothes that he made for the poor that he gave us use of. This way we could move about the town without being suspected. Skylar was still regaining feeling in his feet, so I took Hucklebee and the duck, Donald Waddington, to find out what I could, leaving the others with the task of keeping Galleth in his room until we got back.

* * *

Sneaking past the guards, even these fully alert ones, was child's play. Christmas may have been canceled, some banners that had not yet been taken down made it simple for me to shot my arrow and get behind the guards to take them out. Hucklebee and Waddington could easily walk in after that.

"Now here is the next part of the plan, tis fairly simple." I whispered to Waddington. "Ask the towns folk of what they know without giving away our true purpose. Once night falls we will meet back here. On the chance I come later, Hucklebee you will have to find the best method of sneaking out. I don't want anyone alerting the Duke." Waddington was still new, making Hucklebee very much his superior.

"Aye, Robin." Hucklebee pulled down the hat of his disguise.

"Mr. Waddington, do you understand?"

"Aye, Sir Greensleeves!" he replied enthusiastically.

With that we set about our task.

I set to eavesdrop on the guards. Waddington is too new for this task and Hucklebee prefers the straight-forward approach though he lacks the need for fighting that Galleth is afflicted with. Thus, tis my duty to scout the knowledge of our enemy's closest men. To conceal my weapons, I chose the guise of a hunchbacked beggar. From Father Heebleheart, I had learned that these guards were from other town and under the direct command of the duke so they would not be familiar with everyone who lived here.

Putting on my old woman voice that has many times fooled my old foes, I speak to the guards. "What's this? Why you little lads out in the cold as if statues? Have ye already frozen to death?"

The guard looked down on me confused. "Um… Not I, mum. I'm the guard here for Sir Crowe. He's the second most important man in the town, mum."

Hmm, interesting. I had not known the Duke had a right-hand man.

"Well, well!" I turn my tone to show more approval. "What a brave lad you are. With all quiet on the streets at this time ah year, I was a'wonderin what the reason was. Used to be songs were sung and the smell ah roast food be in the air. There must be quite some trouble round here for your services to be required."

"Oi…"The guard sighed. What? Don't tell me he's as upset by the loss of celebration as everyone else! This may make the job all the more harder. "I love the smell of cinnamon yams and roasted potatoes at Christmas time. But Sir Samuel Crowe, he's the only one with the keys to the storehouses, keeps them with him at all times, he does."

I nod and pat the young man on the arm in thanks. I then hobble away, over the corner where I shed my disguise and start running around the rooftops. I'll have to remember where this house is, half our plan lies on getting into the storehouses before Christmas Eve.

* * *

"This is treachery of the worst kind!" Galleth's protest and pounding on the wooden door had not slowed even as we came in for the evening. "Not only have you all imprisoned your own leader, but in the name of the holiest order thou hast betrayed the church and-" On a signal from Hucklebee, Little John stood up from the door and Galleth fell out flat on his face.

Helping our knight to stand I said, "If you're finished, Sir Galleth, we would like to begin discussing strategy."

We gathered around a table in one of the rooms in the back of the church. A map of the town and its landmarks were drawn out for all our company to see. Father Heebleheart remained out in the main chapel, just in case anyone else came. As usual at these meeting, I spoke first. "We have but three chilling nights to be done with this deed. That leaves little room for error. Sir Hucklebee, Sir Waddington and I have already spent the day learning the town and we believe we have way to return Christmas to these people."

"What?" Galleth interrupted. "You managed so much in a day? Robin, I must hear the end of this!"

"Halt your chatter, Galleth and you shall." I pointed to the map. "Here is the courthouse. Now thanks to Hucklebee we know the custom of this area is that all enforcing laws are displayed on the courthouse door including the newest ones. And by my own methods I've found that the keys to the storehouse are kept with a Samuel Crowe at all times."

"How does any of this help us get back Christmas, Sir Greensleeves?" Skylar asked.

"Like this: Tomorrow night, Little John, James Dover and myself shall leave at nightfall. I will be sneaking into Sir Crowe's house while he is sleeping and search for the keys. Once I have them then we can open the storehouses and begin redistributing the food back to the people for their feasts. Next, you Galleth, Skylar, and Hucklebee will make your way to the courthouse-"

"In the dead of night!" Galleth proclaimed.

"No." I told him. "The officials of the courthouse would see the laws changed before the citizens, and that's what's important. For this I recommend Skylar and Hucklebee create a distraction in the courthouse. Then Galleth what you need to do is switch the laws on the door that says singing of all Christmas songs is reinstated."

Hucklebee raised his fist, "Then our mission is accomplished! Christmas is saved!"

I grow agitated with these constant interruptions. "No!" I slam my hand onto the table. All of them look at me. I pull back and fold my arms. "This is merely _half_ of the plan. We are doing this to give back what was stolen, yes. But I have a bigger beast for us to face this Christmas. And to make him come out will take… the _proper_ strategic moment."

* * *

I did my part with James, Donald, and Little John. The four of them went to fight off the guards to the storehouses. James was more of a bard than anything, when he spoke twas a song that always came out of him. I thought that he could gain the guards attention with a song while Hucklebee took them out from behind. For the part of getting the keys, I would have to do this alone.

I can easily open a window from the outside. "Times like this, tis good to be Robin Hood." I whisper to myself and slip inside. I stick to the shadows in case guards happen to be stationed inside. This is no ordinary robbery, I may take a few treasure I find lying around (the Order needs its funds too), but I must remember my main objective. "Find the keys and get out." I whisper. Time is of the essence. I should aid my friends as soon as possible if I can.

Slowly, I creep into the house. Since I'm here I'll begin by searching the second floor, then I'll move around the first before daring to go up to the third where Sir Crowe sleeps. As I move from the room to the hallway I notice some feathers lining the floor. It looks like this greedy soul has taken measure to ensure no one sneaks around his house. "Either his cleaning lady is cheaply paid or he is expecting a burglary." By how the black feathers are laid about, he'll be able to tell in the morning if a stranger has been here. Moving on the floor would not be an option. I _could_ simply stat outside and jump to the third floor, but a trap like this quips my curiosity. "Why lay a trap when the prize….?"

A memory of a similar heist in Nottingham comes to mind. The sheriff made it very public that a sapphire statuette, which was a gift from Prince John, was always kept on his night stand. On the night I set out to claim the gem, it turned out to be a trap to lure me right into the sheriff's clutches! I had manage to get away, then later learn from a maid of his house that the sapphire was actually kept tightly locked in the basement. Now it seems Sir Crowe istrying a similar plan.

Which means something I really do want is right on the second floor!

I gracefully leap in. As to not disturb the feathers, I land on a table. The trick will be not to land on the floor, a little scare for the greedy and proud bird to have his things stolen, but no clue to the culprit! "First, I see to the needs of my friends." This room is nothing more than a parlor, a sitting room. My next jump is aimed for the convenient little table by the door. With delicate movements I slide the door open to-

"Who goes there?" The door is slammed open by a charging bloodhound! His mad dash causes him to slip on the feathers and hit his head on the door with the window! I quickly slip into the hallway and hide behind some heavy red curtains and listen as the dog recovers. "I say!" he proclaims. "M'lord's window musta caused a breeze ta open the door." I thank the lord above for idiots! "Oi, all these feathers. M'lord charged me to keep em in order. Me tail cleans up afta me, but he sees that I've allowed a window open an' he'll give me the boot!"

I hear the window shut. There goes my escape plan. "Now what's all this!?" A new, very, loud, screechy voice enters the room. It's Sir Crowe! "Rachett, you humbug! Clean up this mess. I am a very important official, so I need my sleep. I had no problem banning the music and I will have no problem with _firing_ you! My inspection of the storehouses are tomorrow, and if I miss a detail it will be coming out of your next meal."

 _The poor fool._ We are truly aiding more than the innocent on this feat. Crowe admonishes him further. "I'll have the keys to the storehouses in my room. And since you are a fool I will remind you that the door is locked. So, _if_ I should call for your blundering aid in the night, you will have to use the spare keys I have given you to unlock the door and apprehend the scoundrel! Is that clear?"

"Aye, m'lord." Rachett replied nervously. I peeked out the curtains to see Sir Crowe walking down the dark hallway in his night shirt with a candle most likely heading to his room. Once he was gone, I heard the poor guard Rachett muttering in nervousness. "Oooo! I be knowing them keys was important. M'lord must nevah know I's misplaced those precious keys. Must keep the feathers in place with no trail, that I's may keep me job."

I waited until the hound had walked off to go to another room before leaning out, tipping my hat in his direction. "A merry Christmas to you both, sirs."

I began my search for the room keys. I was able to perch myself on lamps, desks, chandeliers, chairs and the like. Every so often I'd look in a drawer or box, finding numerous objects of value! But never the key. Twice when my clumsy tail disturbed the contents of the floor, Rachett came into the room and fixed the feathers while I remained in hiding until he looked about with his lantern and left. "Lo, how the truly frightened are oft the more rich." Sir Crowe's metod of protecting himself was, I admit, remarkable. Yet it only proved how much he truly knew he had to hide! _And I be the thing he fears._ I smiled to myself.

Finding myself in the hall yet again, I searched the top drawer of a dresser full of soft sheets. _Fancy, but not practical to a traveling thief._ Too flimsy to make clothes or even keep one's self warm in the snow with no fire. I left them, til I spotted a glimmer of metal. I reached in, and lo and behold twas the key to the bedroom! Of course a fool such as Rachett would leave it in an obvious place where he could fetch it immediately, and he hath forgotten such a simple thing. I can only hope he will find a much kinder employ once I am finished tonight.

There are no feathers on the stairs going up to the room. I did not try, but I may assume this level is all locked windows as no feathers are displayed on the third floor. _Crafty, you devil of a crow!_ Knowing a robber would likely try for his own room in haste of the prize, he also took extra measures, including a guard and trap on the second floor. Going by this pattern, my escape route should be on the first floor. It should be just a matter of distracting Rachett once I have the Storage Keys. In my art as a thief of the night, I quietly turn the key and push the door to Sir Crowe's chambers.

The greedy bird is snoring soundly, confident in his overestimated cunning. There are less places to hide about here, I must be quiet as I search. _Think Robin, Samuel Crowe is intelligent, unlike Rachett. Where would he hide a highly valuable key?_ A sense of intuition plays in my mind, luring my eyes close to the black bird's bed. There! Tis under his own pillow! If his hand is upon it, removing the objects will by nigh impossible. Unless…

Lady luck hath favored me again!

The room keys are upon a ring similar to that of the ones under the pillow! With this I need only loosen his feathery-wing for a moment and switch the sets of keys! Crouching low and tip-toeing over, I ready the room keys in one hand. During a loud, squawk-like snore, sir Crowe's grasp on the ring slips. In that moment, I switch the two keys right before he takes up his peaceful snoozing. Tis done! I need only now distract Rachett whilst I slip outside and the food will be returned to the people. I think a broken mirror and a locked door will keep the dog out of my way till I'm out.

I creep back to the door, ever gingerly closing it. The moment the door lightly sounds shut, a terrible crashing comes from the floor below! Startled, I jump back and ready my knife as I hear Sir Crowe screaming out in the next room, "Rachett! Rachett! Protect me! There is an intruder in my house!"

It seems I am saved the trouble of making my own distraction. Now I may run down the hall without worrying about the dog noticing me there or seeing the disturbed flooring. _I shall have to plan out the release of this fellow as thanks for later._ For now, I must get back to the other to proceed with the plan. I run down, listening to the schuffling as the intruder puts up a fight against Rachett.

"Hold, ye beast of burden!" _Oh no…_ "Sir Galleth, seeks the good of his fellows and of the weak!"

 _He even introduced himself!?_ Galleth was meant to be part of tomorrow's work! He agreed even! Why is he here? I groan at my leader's incompetence which to this day has no equal. Now I must escape _while_ getting Galleth out of here.

Looking into the room, it appears to be a fist-fight. Rachett has no sword and Galleth would not wield his over an unarmed beast. The two of them make a mess of the very room which I entered, punching and wresting, trying to gain the upper hand over each other. They even reduce to stepping on each other's tails and biting! No longer able to watch this embarrassingly brutish brawl, I pick up a pottery vase from the hallway. Once Rachett's back is to me, I smash and shattered the piece over his block causing the bloodhound to fall where he stands. Galleth, fists raised and a look of shock seeing me standing there, does nothing to recompose himself. I have a look of great annoyance at my leader. Not only did he unnecessarily barge in on my part of the plan, he also endangered us both causing such a ruckus in the middle of the night! I hold up the desired key as I walk past Galleth, one foot out the window, I say exhaustedly, "Let us be off, Galleth."

When we arrive back at the chapel all the others are huddled around the friar and his candles. All heads turn as Galleth and I walk in from the snow. We traveled by rooftops to avoid attention on the street, and the late-night snowfall hath covered our tracks. They look with relief at seeing us returned and well, awaiting to hear what happened. Before I can pass the keys off to Hucklebee, Galleth cries out happily, "I saved Robin's life!"

Tis only in the good Christmas spirit that Galleth does not receive a good blow to his head.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's really late for a Christmas chapter, but I'd like to know your thoughts.**

 **Reviews of criticism and what you liked are welcome.**


	5. One Step Closer

**Okay, I may have put this up a looooooonnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg, time ago. But thanks to a new review I feel like I have to finish this.**

 **Christmass in July, anyone?**

* * *

 **Christmas Day…**

The town was in a joyous uproar! Singing ringed out as loud as church bells, and food was shared across homes as the people regained the means for their celebration. And though we had been able to complete our mission in secret, _someone_ seems to have told every nearby soul just how _gallant, brave, and heroic_ the Cooper Order has acted! Explaining why every citizen of the town flocked to the church just as we were about to leave. Twas really of no great burden, I suppose. The men needed rest and it is good for all of us to be reminded what we do is for the good of the people. A feast was even brought to the chapel in our honor. Father Heebleheart got to read his Christmas sermon after all, followed by a proper Christmas meal for all the Order. Among the company to the church, many young maidens in particular had come to offer thanks. A few recognized and conversed with Little John, as usual others did most of the talking. Hucklebee's attention was grabbed, quite literally, by a tailor's daughter whom he couldn't seem to stop smiling with. Galleth had no trouble commanding the entire attention of the room, leaving us to eat, drink and mingle to our heart's content.

For once I did not go off and shy away from the thanks. The wave of memories came back to me from times in Nottingham, when my family was alive, and good times even after that, many of them born from Christmas mornings in the forest and in the church house. While I sit to the side of the crowd remaining inside, a young cat in a green and white coat walked up to me. "Ah… um… Be you…Sir Robin Greensleeves?" she asked.

"I am." I smile and tell her.

The maiden blushes slightly. She holds out a goblet to me, "One of your comrades requested I bring you a drink."

Ah, she is so young! I look around to see which of my friends are responsible for sending her over, but all have their attention diverted elsewhere. "Then to you I give my thanks. May I have your name, mi'lady?"

With a hint of little bravery she says, "I am Camilla Catston, Sir Greensleeves." She then looked about us, as if to see who was close by. Then with a hushed voice to me she asked. "If I may be so bold, Sir? You bare the resemblance, of a hero my aunt in Nottingham spoke of. Are you…Robin Hood?"

I had been prepared for this question should it ever come up. In fact, no one outside Galleth's Order was meant to know this fact. But I would never have expected to be cornered by a young maiden in a church during Pentecost about this matter! Still I spoke calmly, "In essecnce, I suppose that is the best answer. I shoot an arrows and use my skills for the benefit of others, I give to the less fortunate and abused, and I do indeed where the color green. Though I suppose on that alone you could be Robin Hood yourself!"

The maiden laughed at my jest.

Now to cover my tracks. "I am _like_ the legend you heard, my dear, because it is something to aspire to. Robin Hood should be many people, in my belief. I am not the only one with the power to give and aid those in need. But I cannot claim to be the man your aunt has spoken to you about. Who is she?"

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Galleth bowed to the applauding crowd, and looked over to see if Robin was over by his lonely self again. To his surprise, he saw the archer talking quite cheerfully with a young cat from the village. Galleth called it the Spirit of the Seasons that Robin was looking quite happy in the company of another. Though, at the same time an odd nausea prodded the back of his mind.

"Hucklebee!" Galleth quickly pulled the rabbit out of the crowd and pointed in Robin's direction. "What do you make of that?"

Hucklebee held his goblet of wine close to his face and whispered. "Looks like Robin found some good company, ta me! Hee hee hee!"

Galleth was too caught up in his own imaginings to realize his friend was getting drunk. "Tis oddly discomforting to my senses. Suppose Robin takes a fancy to a young maid in town and decides to stay behind? What will become of the Order then? We need the Great Robin Hood to give hope to the people!"

"Not in my bad ear, Galleth!" Hucklebee pushed him off. "An' no going leechy on ol'Robin. Yer a good knight, look at the moon an' make a wish! *Hic* Robin was 'bout to retire when we caught up with 'im anyway, so what if he does decide to settle down an' take it easy? He's right earned it, I say."

Looking back over at Robin and the girl laughing, Galleth thought about what Hucklebee had said. Robin had every right to leave when he wished to, and being married to a fair maiden would be the perfect happy ending for his reclusive companion. Yet, at the thought of Robin's leaving, Galleth left an odd sense of… abandonment. While Galleth knew Robin was often irritated by his continuous claims of glory (some of which he only laid claim to), the raccoon enjoyed the lad's company.

"You speak true, Good Hucklebee." Galleth agreed. "Perhaps we best tell Robin of this. Should he decide to leave us at any time, we have no right to tell our friend otherwise."

"Robin…not…leave." Said the deep grumbling voice of Little John, the giant bear. "Robin…safest… with us."

Both Galleth and Hucklebee looked over at him with their own expressions. Galleth with bewilderment at his words, and Hucklebee with a goofy grin.

"Aye!" Hucklebee toasted to Little John. "Good mates we all be! Bu' even ah' three of us ain't got the allure of one fair damsel! Ha-ha!"

"Robin… not…in love. Robin…give…up." Little John explained.

In the past months, both Galleth and Hucklebee noted that while they stopped to rest, Little John and Robin were almost always in each other's company. It was like the two had been friends for years rather than months. There seemed to be a special trust between them. The two were often partners whenever the team split off for chores or for quiet time. So if Little John knew something about Robin, it was likely the truth.

"What do mean he gave up?" Galleth asked.

Little looked at Robin for a moment before turning back to his two friends,. "Nottingham...Maid...Marian... Dead."

Hucklebee and Galleth both replied. "Oh."

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

It was like a breath of fresh air to be able to speak with another woman. Catherine is the niece of Alan A' Dale, a friend of mine back in Nottingham. Catherine told me that now her uncle was married to his true love and expecting a child soon. Alan had told his niece quite a few tales of my heroics, though it was worth noticing he had exaggerated a few details. Well, that was Alan's mark as a storyteller.

"T'would bring my uncle Alan great joy to here you had not yet given up your path of the noble outlaw." Catherine remarked.

I almost told the lass how I had been press-ganged into Galleth's drama. Yet... I could not bring myself to ruin my image of her. My time as Robin Hood, no matter what the story, had brought people hope. I'd rather not take the shine out of this one's eye out of callousness. "My services now are for the Cooper Order. Their mission is my own, but spreads out much farther than the lands of Nottingham. Galleth seeks knights and people of noble heart to defend the people in these times..."

I recounted just a few stories, including our recent exploit of returning Christmas to the town. Catherine sat and listened in earnest, as did a small crowd of the young. It felt so right to see their faces light up with hope and wonder. Not since had my final confrontation with that wicked Sheriff had I seen such cheer.

I recalled so many memories of my past adventures. Times when I saw depressed and abandoned souls, and felt the urge to return that spark of life to them. Yes, I had stolen money and given it to those who had lost it. But my mission was not solely centered on returning wealth. It was always about returning the people of England's spirits. Giving them the money to pay for food, for medicine, for clothes for the winters, for needs that higher class and King John shrugged off because they were already in possession of them. This, right here and now, was what made the struggle, heartache and headache alike, worth fighting for every single day.

These smiling faces in turn, sparked my own hope for the future. As the small crowd before me cheered at the last word of my story, I looked up to seem my comrades. Apparently they had been watching from afar. My eyes met Galleth's. I felt some embarrassment for considering him pompous when I had just been the one storytelling. Perhaps I had misjudged his arrogance? Galleth does not seek fame, perhaps he seeks to inspire as well. He acts the fool to us in the Order to keep our spirits from falling, and he plays the dramatic to the crowd to raise their spirits! There is no harm in that.

I smile and tip my hat to my leader. A graceful bow and returned smile are my reward.

Twas then that Father Heebleheart, called the attention of us all. "Hear ye, good hearts! For on this morning of great celebration, we honor joy, happiness, forgiveness, and those that the Lord brought to us to refill our hearts with hope." The townsfolk all cheered and clapped, some of them facing the members the Order whom they stood closest too. "We are reminded on this Holy day, that hope will always come when in our darkest hours. It comes from all walks of life to remind us that, in our hearts, when we remain good, true and strong, our people will always see a new day through strong efforts. We give praise to our father, and we give thanks to the Mighty Knights of the Cooper Order on this Christmas Day!"

The people shouted hurrahs and here-heres! My old mentor, Friar Tuck, might not have approved of so much noise to be coming from the church, and the praise going to others. But Little John described his hometown's church as the meeting place for the community, here was the only place where they could all thank us.

"Speech! Speech!" the crowd demanded. Sir Waddinton, Little John, Hucklebee and I all looked to Galleth. The raccoon did not waste the time as he ran up to the podium.

On his way up, he stepped in a bucket, got his armor caught on the one of the Christmas table clothes before falling and somehow tumbled his way up the steps. Before the crowd of grateful citizens stood their hero: An armored raccoon draped in red and green, a bucket on one foot and smiling proudly. Everyone roared in good-hearted laughter.

Galleth may not be the fool I initially thought he was, but he is still quite a fool.

I may have come to admire him for that.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying their summer!**

 **Hopefully I'll have more time to write here soon.**


	6. Selfishness in Spring

**Hi everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. If not, hopefully this one will be better. :)**

 **Happy Pentecost!**

 **Selfishness in Spring**

* * *

 **"** Why do you not wear the armor of a knight, Sir Greensleeves?" Alastaire Redwolf asked me as I sat in the ring of newest recruits around a fire. "Do you not fear the swords or falls from the great heights?"

I grinned as I responded. "I am too well acquainted with many such worse injuries to fear them. And while my armor be'th little, be assured that I can get to where I am most needed the most quickly."

The Knights of the Cooper Order now numbered in the dozens! Many courageous souls joined us out of ambition, admiration, gratitude and inspiration. Galleth's greatest strength is his speeches. Yes, his combat abilities had grown by this time, plenty of dueling partners and never short of foes, yet his arrogance had become something more similar to charisma.

"Rest well tonight, lads." I tell them standing up to take my leave. "In the morn, we have training in tests of speed and agility." I chuckled as I left. "Where whatever armor you deem necessary!"

To which their quite murmurs fell into discussion as to how serious I truly was.

I shared a tent with Galleth tonight. I more oft preferred sharing with Little John despite his thunderous snores. But Galleth had been taking his position as leader and founder of the Order so much more seriously lately. With our many new recruits he found himself, need more supplies, methods of training, and strategy for our attacks. All of which he asked for my words over the others. Hence, he had been keeping me close by.

"Galleth." I addressed him as I entered the tent. He looked back at me over an opened map of the kingdom. In it were several small red flags. It was my newest method of keeping track of where we were most needed.

"Godspeed, Good Robin." He greeted me. He was standing over a stump which we currently shared as workspace. "Come fore with, you must see this!"

Galleth was actually over on _my_ side of the tent. It seemed no matter what boundaries I have set, he always oversteps them. In the way of a child at least. Galleth simply gets too excited and does what he wants still. Like crowding over my planning maps and obviously adding in his own notes the way he is right now.

"Look here, Robin!" He says. "I have found an improvement in your Muck Sting Heist strategy!"

The moment he said it, I regretted writing the name on the plans. Correcting him I said, "Its 'Mock' Sting, Galleth. Tis for the novice training on the morrow."

"Why do you call it a _mock_ sting? Is that a word? I do not wish for my new knights to be harmed intentionally!"

I rolled my eyes as I tried to explain. " _Mock_ refers to the distraction a third of the party partakes in while the rest move about in search of the hidden parchment in the trees. The 'sting' refers to the delayed realization of their foes that their treasure is no longer in their possession."

"Well, I believe I can do it better!" Galleth declared cheerfully.

I scowled as I stood beside him. "Oh?"

"Yes!" He said. "For you see, though I am a Knight-"

"By your own decree." I said it beneath my breath. Galleth never heard it.

"My heritage is that of other noble thief masters, have I told you this?"

As a matter of fact... he had not. I realized that Galleth has said very little regarding his family in the time I have known him. Mostly, he only speaks of himself. "No."

With one word I sealed my fate.

Galleth posed with a fist in the air. A signal that he was about to launch an epic... and very long story. "Well! Tis' mine a long and mighty lineage. Across the world and across time itself does the Cooper name reach and persevere. It begins with the Very First Cooper Thief, a noble man but of poor birth, Slytunkhamen!"

I will spare the entire conversation, lest my hand grow numb from writing. But of all Galleth's tales I have ever heard him tell, the story of his ancestor not only held my attention, they also revealed much of Galleth himself. For the first time, he spoke of others with genuine admiration. His grey eyes became that of child's, whose heart believed in all the great and wonderful things in this world. I was so engrossed by his praise of these past thieves deeds, it took me quite by surprise when Galleth finally came to the end!

"...Thus, my father passed the book onto me, and..."

He slackened, and Galleth's eye began to search the ground. "And... Here I am." His voice rang with such uncharacteristic sorrow. I would call it unimaginable if it was not in front of my own eyes. Yet it made so much sense. Galleth must have heard all those stories at least a thousand times in his youth. His want of glory and boisterousness is not for want of fame for solely himself. His greatest desire is to one day have just as a fantastic tale to be told about in his own legacy. He wishes to be remembered like his ancestors. Noble its own way... to be motivated by the acts of your family.

Galleth walks himself over the hanging bed and slumps into it. "Here I am... And what hath I really done, Robin?"

My voice takes its sympathetic tone. One of neither sarcasm nor false disguise. "You have upheld the honor of the Cooper name, Galleth. Of everything else, your family should be proud to count you as a successor."

Yet Galleth argued against these words. "Yet I am not the keenest mind, greatest strength, nor swiftest of foot in my own Order!" He sighed. "I see the corruption of the nobility. I see so many wrongs that I can make right, so many I can help are all around me, yet I see others doing more than I to aide and amend. Should handed over the leadership of the Order to you, I could perhaps slip away into the foreground of history and naught be sought again."

He was humbling himself. Admitting to his own foolery. Lamenting his pride and values. And he made me so angry to see it!

I took hold of Galleth's shoulders and forced him to stand on his feet and look at me in the eyes! Frightened steel against flaming emeralds. "Now hear this, Sir Galleth! You are far from perfection, but any who dare say you are not fit to lead, even you, shall face my fury! Say you not smart, strong or fast if you must, tis good you know your weaknesses and strengths at last! But could a talentless raccoon bring all these men together? Could he inspire them with speech after speech and alight their warrior hearts? I say, nay!

With that I shoved Galleth back onto his bedding. He grunted upon landing. I still had more to say. "I just sat through you're entire family's history. For heaven's sake it is probably past midnight! But in all those hours, did I hear of one Cooper who could gather good people with such charisma as you? Or head straight into danger with so little regard to his own safety? Again, nay!"

My fire rage might have burned down the tent if I stayed any longer. Before I left to find peace among the trees and stars, I turned back to Galleth. "I take that you see my intelligence as strength. You have praised it many a time before. Little John is as abundant in strength as a tree is to leaves. Hucklebee is faster than any other on this land. But Galleth?"

"Yes?" I could not tell if he was asking in fear, wonder or confusion.

"What good are our talents if they are not united? You were brave and determined enough to go out and start gathering the Knights of the Cooper Order. I would not have cared to bring other people into my fights, while Hucklebee and Little John were all great distances away from each other. At the time, neither were they even able to fend off the villains so close to them. Never would we have been able to help so many others on our own. Nor taken initiative to hatch such grand schemes. Cunning, strength and speed are talents to be reckoned with. But without a brave heart to guide them, what are they? Think on _that_ the next time you feel like abandoning your own Order!"

With no wooden door, I could only close the flap roughly behind me as I left.

* * *

The next morning, I was overseeing the recruits training. The green fields contained sprigs of wildflowers growing without rhyme or reason. Under the bright, cloudless sky, twenty young men dashed through a field in a sloppy configuration. "They need to spread out more." I mentally note. "Even an army of pursuers can overlook something. A man who gets away is a chance to get reinforcements." Many of these men seem promising. Many wish to fight, but they are rough around the edges. All of them seeming to favor only one style of fighting over the other.

I see one man trip and fall behind. His teammate laughs and leaves him behind. I roll my eyes at the behavior. That was young Oliver Stay that took the fall, and it was Ebenezer Adams who mocked him. I walk off the hill to meet the trainees.

The last to arrive is Oliver, panting and out of breath. The others send him scalding looks. I keep my own face as unreadable as a statue's. "Your teams time is acceptable, I anticipated you all coming much later. I saw that Godfrey's idea to surround the enemy in the forest proved useful. Ebenezer's idea to take their own weapons is also worth noting, and Christopher, it was wise to be wary of the traps I set." Each man smiles in turn. Oliver, I stand in front of him last. From the corner of my eye, I note Ebenezer's smug grin.

"Oliver..." I begin. The lad looks downhearted, but accepting. "At each turn I saw you aide your teammates where you could. You cut Ebenezer from the traps, quickly patched Christopher's wound, and were the first to cover Godfrey when he had to reclaim his weapon." He looks hopeful. "But!" I added, and his smile drops. "I did see you fall as you crossed the field."

"Ha!" Ebenezer laughs. The laughter dies with own scalding look of my own.

"Do you think that funny, Mr. Schnouzer? "I demand. "You find it funny, that in a real situation you would be responsible for your own teammate to be captured, probably tortured, and in the worst case killed?"

He doesn't even look guilty for his actions. "It's his own fault! Ebenezer folds his arms. "Clumsy clot!"

That was it.

"Hm." I simply said. "Well, that certainly makes it clear to me. Christopher and Godfrey, report to Sir Hucklebee first thing tomorrow. He will be giving more improvised combat training. Oliver..."

"I... I understand if you do not deem me passable for the ranks of the Order, Sir Robin."

I smile at him. "I will see you tomorrow. At my tent. We will discuss which position in the Cooper Order most suits you."

His, and all the other trainee's jaws, go slack. Oliver is the quickest to recover. "I-I I mean, at what would most fit your schedule, Sir Greensleeves?"

"After the mid-day meal would seem best. I believe tomorrow you are on breakfast duty? I will see you then!"

The three all walk off to their own duties, and turn to go prepare the course for the next batch of recruits. "What if I?" Ebenezer demands.

"Ah, Ebenezer!" I clap my hands together. "You may return home. I am afraid the Knights of the Cooper Order have no need for a bully who cannot work as a team with its fellow members."

"But-!"

"We are brothers-in-arms, young Ebenezer. Brothers! A true brother would not leave another to harm at the expense of his success. That is selfishness. What the Order fights against. Return home with these thoughts."

* * *

The sun is setting when I realize that I have not seen Galleth for the entire day. "Strange. He usually insists on seeing the entrance testing." Yet I have seen no sight or sound of the racket-making raccoon for an entire day. The first place I search is the tent, he is not there. But his sword and armor are.

"What?" I pick up his empty helmet. "Galleth only removes this to rest. When he lets his guard down. Why does he not have it now?" Infamously, Galleth never removes the entirety of his armor in any situation. He may to bathe, though I have never gone with him to the river. This brings about both my curiosity and my worry. Then, panic strikes me. "He couldn't have left!"

I dash out of the tent. I am truly alarmed by this. Could what I have said be misinterpreted? Or could Galleth have decided to leave the Order out of self-pity just the same? It would be Galleth's greatest blunder of all!

I cannot create an alarm as I step out of the tent. I look quickly to the left and to the right. I need to look for Galleth, and if I cannot locate him I will need two more who can help. I find Hucklebee and Little John merry-making with some of our other senior members. Little John simply catches the look in my eye and pulls Hucklebee to the side.

"Oi, now! What's this, Robin?"

"Galleth is missing." I tell them.

"Training?" Little John suggests.

"Nay," I reply. "Galleth would most definitely be wearing his armor to do that. I found his helmet, sword and armor lying forsaken in his tent." Both their eyes rise in alarm. They now understand the seriousness of this. "At ease, friends. There is no indication Galleth has come to harm, but he is our leader, and he should not be unguarded in the dead of night like this."

Our cam does provide a measure of security. However, honor among thieves or not, it is unwise to let one's guard down around unfamiliar faces. An enemy could sneak into our ranks, and there was no protection outside the sights of our own look outs. "Hucklebee, walk about here and, without raising alarm, talk to the others to see if they have seen Galleth today. Find out what he was doing and who could have seen him last. Little John, head to the lookout posts, collect their reports, in case they hath seen him coming or going."

"What 'bout you?" Hucklebee asks.

"My search will be outside the perimeter. I will go to the west side lookout and tell him I am stepping out. I'll check the river and see if I can find tracks or any sign of Galleth. We'll report back at Galleth's tent in two hours. If the information you find this crucial, come find me immediately. Above all: do not make anyone privy to our search. T'would be unwise to create panic at this point."

The rabbit and bear nod in agreement. Already armed with my bows and arrows, I take off.

* * *

Being back in the forest with the full moon to provide me with light brings back old memories. Memories of solitude. Where I had few places I could or wanted to go. Where allies were few and I had to fight to prove my worth. Now... Now I find myself wishing to find Galleth and bring him back to the safety of the Order's company. Now I worry of the consequences young 'knight' finding out their leader is gone. Plus, I feel an aching need to rest and have this search over with. "Galleth, where are you?"

I go by the river first. I find that I have quickly run out of breathe. "Ha... Ha... Mayhap, yelling at Galleth so late last night and training the young ones hath made me neglect rest?" Rubbing my head, I then look up at the stars. It has not even been an hour. I still need to find Galleth. But a weary mind is easily distracted, and my mind and body were both in agreement.

The forest is quiet save for the love-song of crickets, dark with the exception of fire bulbs growing along the river side. I cannot forget my mission. Yet the pleasantness of this night... "With all those men around, I may never have another chance." I find a hollow tree to stash my clothes in. I undo my bindings and release a relaxed breath. Holding my own shoulders I sigh. "For now, Robin dies and Marian lives."

My old name.

The one I threw away when I survived my house being set on fire by the Sheriff. I was a gifted archer, but Friar Tuck explained to me that in this world, none would take woman's word or actions as seriously as a man's. I hid my gender out my desire for revenge. For years, I robbed the rich in Nottingham and returned it's bounty to the people. I became a symbol of hope, a guardian to the weak, and a hero to the helpless! But in the back of my mind, I knew this wasn't for justice. It was revenge. My brother, Robin, had been killed along with my parents. To honor him, I made it so it would be _his_ name that history would remember. But when I got my revenge on the Sheriff, I told him who I truly was before he met his demise.

I reminisce for a brief moment before wadding into the depths of the slow-moving river. "Ah...!" I sigh. I am lucky if I can find this solitude for one hour in a month. Little John helps by explaining that I fear water because of 'Marian's' death. In a way, tis true. Robin dies when I come back to being Marian. Once I leave this river and put my clothes back on, I will be Robin again. Running my hands over my arms to get them wet, I feel the great tension flowing away with the river.

"Even my voice has become husky like a man's." I say to my reflection. "Has become a habit. I wonder if I can even sound like a woman again."

I think back to the time when I was expected to become a lady. My mother had a lullaby she would sing for Robin and me.

" _Go... Go..."_ My voice does not come out naturally, so I have to relax and reteach them their natural tone and vibrations. As my voice comes back to my, I find my bath has turned into a waltz back and forth in the river.

" _Go down to the river._

 _See The Moon Queen from afar_

 _She is singing for her lover,_

 _She will tell you who you are._

 _"See the moonbeams hide her face,_

 _Hear her song enchant and charm._

 _She will dance with the water's grace_

 _Hold you in an embrace so warm._

 _"Sleep my love, there is no danger._

 _I come and go to give you light._

 _Now that we are both together._

 _Shall the dark return to light._

 _"See the moonbeams hide her face,_

 _Hear her song enchant and charm._

 _She will dance with the water's grace_

 _Hold you in an embrace so warm._

 _"Moon Queen, take not my love._

 _Though your kingdom holds soft light._

 _Without my own sun to shine above_

 _Will there be eternal night._

 _See the moonbeams hide her face,_

 _Hear her song enchant and charm._

 _She will dance with the water's grace_

 _Hold you in an embrace so...warm._ "

My mother may not have been the best of rhymes. Her voice could more than make up for it, though. Her lullaby brings back happy memories with her and father. But in my blissful relaxation, I have neglected my own protection. I hear the snap of a heavy tree branch. On top of that, it was a branch still connected to a nearby tree! Accompanied by a man's voice! "AHHH!"

 _Galleth!_

I met eyes with him for the briefest moment before he disappeared in a mighty splash just a short length away from me! _What is he doing out here?! Has he seen me?_ With lightning speed I run from the river covering myself. "Wait!" Galleth's voice only makes my legs move faster. I practically dive into the hollow tree and once more make myself Robin. My run has mostly dried me off, but twould be unwise to let Galleth see. "Ugh... mayhap the ruse is at an end." I lament. I cannot be a woman and be Robin Greensleeves! My comrades who admire me would turn in disgust. I would be abandoned to roadside, disgraced. Hucklebee, perhaps not Little John, but... Galleth. Now do I realize it is him who I fear telling the most! To know that his friend and comrade is woman... Would he be more heartbroken or angry? I do not wish to know. Then again... he may already.

No. He saw a woman out here. Robin Greensleeves is not a woman. The woman Galleth saw is a stranger, and he has known Robin for a great many moons! I will have to act my way out of this. _I am frustrated. I went looking for Galleth and could not find him anywhere. Now, find him. I have seen no one else. I can do this. I have to!_

I jump to a branch in the trees as I hear running, soggy steps coming my way. "Maiden! Young maiden, I meant no harm!"

"Galleth!" I shout angrily from my perch. "What in highest of names are you doing out here!?"

"Oh!" Galleth sees me, he seems awkward and embarrassed. "Robin, I...did not expect to see you out and about at this time of night."

"I am always out here." I reply sarcastically. "I come out hunting for mad raccoons who go missing without a word and wander out where they have no business being!"

He flinches at the remark.

I jump down and poke him squarely in the unarmored chest. "What were you thinking? And why are you soaking wet?"

"Ah! That." Galleth looks down at his dripping shirt. The only garment he has on him. "I... uh...I was...Pondering."

"You?" I ask.

"You are angry, my friend. But yes, that is the truth. I could hardly train after we had our... discussion last night. So I... I finished my rounds, it took rather longer than usual, I admit. I suppose, I was think about what you said quite deeply."

I knew it. He has been doubting himself and I have said something that has only made it worse. I'll want to apologize. I will have to wait 'til Galleth finishes to know how to rephrase my words.

"I revealed quite a lot to you. I suppose I left myself vulnerable. And you... the way you illustrated my place here with our comrades made me realize something..."

Whatever Galleth has realized he is wrong. I cannot let him leave the Order! It will never become known if we do not have him. And the more people who know of us, the more we will be able to led aid to those too weak or unable to defend themselves. More fame also needs more inspired brothers-in-arms. These people need more hope! And no one can inspire more than Galleth!

"I realized..." Galleth said. "That you are my best friend!"

 _What?_

Galleth flings his arms around me in a tight embrace. "Robin Greensleeves, to whom I bare my soul and worries to, you have returned my heart to its true course! Never will I doubt that I am a worthy Cooper and the worthiest of knights! The Knight of the Cooper Order will be the strongest, swiftest, bravest and most cunning of knights in all the land. By the Thievius Raccoonus, I swear it!"

 _That is his conclusion?_ I must admit to myself that I am happy with this outcome. Galleth will be more determined than ever to make his Order work out. Despite whatever motivations either of us may have previously had, here and now the Order will become a light to the world so drowned in darkness. It will need a foolishly brave knight to lead it, I now see; and it will take a talented team behind him to fight our intended adversaries.

Despite my joy, I must still stand my ground. Removing Galleth's arms from my person I say, "That is all well and good, Galleth. I am grateful to know you are staying, and your vigor returned. Now, for the final question: Why are you so wet?"

Even in the darkness I can see him turn red. "Well... it was late before I realized myself the time, so I came to the river to bathe before going back. Then I... saw a lady?"

"A lady?" I ask, sounding like I don't believe. "In the middle of nowhere?"

"Yes!" Galleth's eyes turn away from me. He speaks as if he were dreaming. "Her song came into thine ear. A melody alluring and beautiful, I could not resist! I saw her, a lovely silhouette against the moon in the water. I listened to her song, climbing a tree so she would not see me. Alas, the branch could not hold me long and I fell into the river. I chased her this way, when I found you. We must find her, Robin! The dangers of the forest will kill her before sunrise."

My face is disbelieving, even annoyed. Not all of it artificial. "A woman. You were peeping on a woman. In the river."

"I... I admit twas a compromising position to admit. Just the same, I must-"

"Galleth." I stop him right there and look him sternly in the eyes. "I just came from there, looking for you. I did not hear another person, I did not _see_ another person. You were exhausted and saw an illusion of the moon and your tired mind. The river you fell in broke the illusion."

"I... I suppose that could be true." He looks disheartened. Now I feel a little guilty.

I put my arm about Galleth's shoulders. "Let us return. You saw the woman in your waking dreams, perhaps you will see her even better once fall asleep. We have caused Hucklebee and Little John a good amount of worry by now. Let us return."

Galleth brightens up a little. "Aye. Tomorrow I must meet our new recruits. I hath prepared a rousing speech for them in advance!"

As I fell asleep that night with Galleth snoring across from me, I began having my own ponderings. _This man called me his best friend, should I not trust him with my secret?_ I knew I never could. Galleth sees me as a hero. If I were to fail in his eyes, that would break my own heart along with his. That thought is painful. I want to see the Knights of the Cooper Order be recognized for the deeds to the people. I want to see Galleth's dreams come true as much as he does now.

Mayhap it is selfish of me to keep who I am from him. He, who considers me so close and has shown me the weakest side of him. But I cannot stay with him as Marian! Only Robin can bring glory and honor to the Order. So I decided to keep my identity for a time longer. To believe I can hide myself forever is a fool's dream.

Yet... for a short time, Galleth was able to make me dream like a fool. What has this man done to me?

* * *

 _ **A/N: For those who may have guessed: Yes, Robin is a girl.**_

 _ **For those who didn't: SURPRISE!**_

 _ **Leave a comment below please!**_


End file.
